Dusk's Regrets
by leezee35
Summary: This story takes place only several days before Bella comes to Forks. There was a coven that also came to Forks that the Cullen’s never knew about that were run aways from the Salem Witch Hunt and others cast aways.


Dusk's Regrets

Love what dose it mean? It means that a certain person's happiness, joy, and feelings mean the world to you. - Willie Simmons Jr.

_Foreword_

_This story was inspired by of course the Twilight Series. I've read every single one of them and I was inspired to write a fictional addition to the series. So, I hope you enjoy!_

**This Part of The Story Takes Place In The Book Twilight Of The Series**

_*The Bands That I got my inspiration from*_

_*The Classic Crime_

_*The Almost_

_*FM Static_

_*The Devil Wears Prada_

_*Cold Play_

**I ENCOURGE YOU TO LISTEN TO THESE BANDS IF YOU WANT TO!!!!!**

_Explanation_

_This story takes place only several days before Bella comes to Forks._

_There was a coven that also came to Forks that the Cullen's never knew about that were run aways from the Salem Witch Hunt and others cast aways. _

How, When, Now

It all started on a typical Monday in Forks, Washington, we where all ready to get to the benefit that night.

The benefit was for our school dance it was only a couple of months away. I got my friends together at lunch and we were planning for the benefit that night.

"Well," sighed. "The Classic Criminal, then it's The Close To, after the announcement of the money raised it's The Rocket Avengers?"

We had adjusted the bands again and again it was getting monotonous.

"Yes, precisely How hard did we have to make that?" said my "oh so smart friend" Mae, but I still love her.

"Now what time should we start to help them unload?" Wendi asked. As soon as possible," I answered.

"What about the Cullen's'?" asked Mae with a cringe. "If they come, they come…..what do you have against them anyway?" I asked.

"They are all creepy! The way they just sit there during lunch and they don't even eat… what's up with that?"

"Whatever Mae, sometimes I don't eat either considering what they serve us. Wouldn't you?" I accused.

"Hey, let's drop it they are coming by." As sure as it was almost always raining, there they were, walking by.

Why are they always so quiet?

What are they hiding?

All these years I've been here I haven't really learned any thing new about them.

I'd rather not try to get to know them anyway, but the mystery still remains.

*Night of the Benefit*

*Before We Left School*

My friends and I deiced to be at the gym where the benefit was to be held at 5:00 so the bands could practice and bring there stuff inside.

As we had planned before this day we would be there an hour before it started.

This night would be one of the greatest nights of our lives! Mae said that I would probably hook-up with one of the band groupies; I laughed and said that would probably be me.

We deiced to meet at Mae's house so we could carpool and go to the benefit. I had high hopes for tonight, but little did I know what would happen.

*Before The Benefit*

The night was finally here, the night of the benefit.

My dad drove me to Mae's house in his red Ferrari, I kissed him on his cheek and we said goodbye.

I ran inside and rung the doorbell at the door was Mae's dad He was a local rock star hero and would also be playing at our benefit.

He had his "lucky" five o' clock shadow and his Gibson guitar in hand with black skinny jeans and his Hot Topic shirt; he was also a muscular man so he pulled it off pretty well.

"You're looking awesome Mr. Landon!" I said with a smile.

"Alisia, please call me Zack, like I've told you for the last five years," he said with a hearty man-like laugh. "Okay," I grinned.

Mae and Wendi were already waiting to put my makeup on, Wendi had mascara in one hand and Chapstick in the other she had a jokingly evil grin and Mae had a bottle of hold spray and my extensions she made for me in the other, they knew I wanted to do my own hair and make-up.

"Alright you guys win," I sighed. They walked me to the salon chair in Mae's room and began their work.

After an hour or so they finally finished, they made me look beautiful, I got over the fact that they did it for me.

They made my milk-chocolate skin looked even more chocolate looking, and I had black eye shadow with a hint of dark blue my mascara mad my lashes look 5 times longer and my eye lashes are already long.

"You guys have really out done yourselves," I said impressed "Oh dang, it is 4:30 we better get down there!"

Mae's dad threw Mae the key's to the Cadillac and we all smiled at him.

"Thanks Zack," I said smiling widely knowing that her mother would never give the keys to the Cad.

"It's a special night for you girls, you are the prom committee leaders!" he said and winked at us. "Just don't tell your mom Mae."

Her mother was out of town that week to see several a concerts in Seattle, so it was just him and Mae that week.

We all wore our blue jeans and The Classic Criminal tee- shirts, the only difference between us was where the holes in our jeans were, I had a hole in the knee and thigh, Mae's was in the thigh, and Wendi's in the knee.

We got in the car and off we went…….

We finally made it on time to the gym to help the bands unload; there was one particular one that caught my eye their van said The Rocket Avengers and they had a car with them also.

They stood outside the van waiting for something.

Mae realized I was looking in there direction, "Go get your groupie," she teased.

I smiled and walked in their direction.

The first on I walked up to was a red haired boy his hair was down to the top of his shoulders he also had blue eyes, he had a brown overcoat and I slowed my walking because he moved his teeth slowly in his mouth and winced when I got a little closer.

"Hi… I'm Alisia," I said.

"I'm Handley… you must be one of them prom committee leaders, am I right?" he asked in a country accent.

"Yes I am." I answered.

He was casually looking at the ground while talking and took a quick glance at my face and then looked back down.

"Sorry he's kind of shy, I'm Warren…what's your name love?" he said in a British accent.

He had black hair don to his neck and he had blackish looking eyes but his bright smile took over his physical features, he was also muscular and had a Northface jacket on with blue jeans with a button n his pant pocket that said "Kiss Me I'm British".

"I'm Alisia," I answered.

"Ahh… Alisia like a sweet bird's song," he grinned.

"Thank you," I blushed.

He had a sad look on his face after I said that, then he smiled after I looked at him concerned.

I smiled back and walked to the next one, he REALLY caught my attention, he was a blonde with greenish-blue eyes and he looked 18… only a year older than me.

"Ummm…huh…hi," I stuttered.

He looked at me and then tightly furrowed his eye brows and inside his mouth it looked as if he was licking his teeth.

I looked down at the ground embarrassed at his reaction.

I notice he was holding his guitar case rather tightly and he was gripping his drumsticks in the other hand.

Handley whispered something in his ear and he seemed to calm down a bit and then he frowned.

Then both went in side the gym and there was only one of them left.

He looked at me and smiled he was a dirty blonde with green eyes, "Sorry, he's going through something right now he's Austin, and I'm Raleigh, I already know your name."

"Lets go inside it's getting pretty cold out."

The bands finished and practiced for one more time, this benefit was going to be great.

*A moment during*

"I know he's looking at me," I told Wendi while I was pretending to ignore Austin by pretending to get punch.

"He's defiantly checking you out," she giggled.

"Oh no he's coming Alisia," she laughed.

"Hope your getting a kick out of this Mae," I scowled.

"Well I'm sorry your meeting with him was awkward but it's not my fault, but he is obviously is interested in you, it shows in his eyes."

"Well maybe your right it can't be too bad." I agreed.

He walked up to me…….

My heart started beating fast and he gave me a warm smile.

"Umm hi, sorry if I embarrassed you, I'm Austin." He said in a majestic voice.

I know it sound corny but right then I completely melted and tripped on nothing.

He just smiled and said "I've never had anyone to do that before."

I blushed and stood up straight. _I'm so ridiculous,_ I thought to myself.

"You want to ….hang out some time? … I'll drive you to my place and back home, I promise." He said with assurance and a bit of slyness.

I looked at Mae, she shook her head yes like it was obvious.

"I'll have to ask my dad, but sure." I grinned.

I went outside to call my dad and told him to I was going with Austin, he told me to take my friends with me to be safe.

"My dad said it would be okay, you don't mind if my friends come do you?"

He sighed and did a little moan and said "No but I need to talk to you one on one. Okay?"

"Okay."

I walked toward Mae and she smiled.

"Umhum, Alisa's got a boyfriend, who is also a groupie ha-ha." Mae teased.

"Well he said he wanted to talk to me but that's it,"

"He still he was checking you out."

"Oh be quiet."

Then I had a thought.

"Wait! Austin, Austin what school do you go to?"

"Umm I was home schooled but I'll start coming here, that's if you want me too."

"At my request? That's kind of odd don't you think."

"C'mon I live close to here."

"Well okay, but isn't that for your parents to decide?"

"Well let's just say my older brother takes care of me now."

"Oh I understand, well my real mother and father died and now my step father takes care of me."

"I'm sorry to hear that, well can't wait to start school with you…..you ready to go?"

"Sure."

Mae, Wendi and I met the band outside and I got in Austin's car and Mae and Wendi got in the band van.


End file.
